


Knot Whatcha Think

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ASJKSJD THINGS KINDA HAPPENED, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Craig, Confusion, Craig gets a bit mixed up, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm uploading this bc I haven't finished a chapter for my other story whoops sorry;;, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tyler, Smut, sorta - Freeform, uhh i think that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: Craig is in love, and Craig is really fucking stupid.⋆ ⋆ ⋆drabble to get me back into writing. has nothing to do with any other works i may publish. i wrote this at 1 am on a monday night.





	Knot Whatcha Think

**Author's Note:**

> omega wildcat is my SHIT. if u dont like omega wildcat i totally get that n respect u, so click that back button and find something else that suits ur needs! /also yes mini just thinks hes an alpha at first fhgjgh fuck traditional a/b/o

Craig was mentally berating himself internally for going through with this.

He was waiting for his friend Tyler to appear after school so they could walk to Craig's house, who didn't live far from their high school.

Craig was a beta, and as a sophomore, he seriously doubted he was any kind of late late bloomer. He had also, stupidly, caught feelings for his best friend, Tyler. Tyler was an alpha, and also a sophomore.

While beta and alpha couples weren't seen as inherently flawed, like alpha and alpha couples, but there was still so much talk about how alphas only settle for betas when they couldn't find an available omega. There is always a lot of urging for the alpha move onto an omega who could better "suit their needs." Alphas were seen as dangerous without an omega to keep them in line, and many believed betas weren't capable of handling an alpha.

Craig also presumed that Tyler already had a ton of omega's wishing to be under his arm, but if Craig had to keep the fact he's pathetically head over heels for Tyler for one more day he's going to go crazy.

He's already told Evan, an omega, that he had a huge crush on their alpha friend the day before. This sent Evan into hysterics, and he kept repeating "Tyler, the alpha friend" in a mocking tone. Craig was too angry about Evan finding his feelings funny to think much of it. Evan eventually persuaded him to confess, which brought him to today.

Evan has sent him quite a few encouraging texts already while he was waiting for Tyler. Things like "Alpha up and tell him! You'll never know what could happen~~ ;P"

Craig rolled his eyes, before stuffing his phone quickly back into his pocket when he noticed Tyler jogging over, ignoring the couple other buzzes signaling Evan texted him again.

"Hey! Sorry, my locker got jammed." Tyler laughed, one hand placed casually on the back of his neck, the other holding onto his backpack strap. Craig's heart swelled.

"Better not keep me waiting again, fucker." He joked before walking off towards his house, Tyler close behind.

 

As they walked home, Craig found himself stealing quick, but longing glances at Tyler, his mind blurring with of all sorts of memories shared between the two.

Tyler was a pretty blunt, straight forward person with an amazing laugh and an equally amazing sense of humor. Craig didn't know he was falling fast and hard until he hit the ground. There has been more than enough times of Craig catching himself trying to lean in to catch Tyler's scent. He, thankfully, always stopped himself, as sniffing your friend without permission is considered weird and rude.

Every month or so Tyler would disappear from school, but Craig always thought he skipped or was in a rut.

Craig kept thinking about Tyler's stupidly perfect personality until they reached his house.

 

Craig swung upon the door to his room, his parents not home, leaving him and Tyler the only two in the house. Tyler was quick to make himself comfortable on a beanbag chair laying in the middle of the room. Craig sat on his bed.

After about an hour of fucking around on Netflix, finding the worst movies possible; (Craig's personal favorite was the movie "Rubber,") they fell into a comfortable silence. Craig looked over and found Tyler half asleep on the beanbag chair. He snickered quietly, before falling silent.

Tyler perked up once his laughter died down, glancing over at Craig. "What's wrong dude?"

Craig stared at his hands, shaking slightly, wishing he had the charm and courage courage to come out and say something really cool that Tyler would totally swoon over. 

 

"Craig..?" Tyler had sat up now and placed a hand on Craig's knee.

Craig inhaled deeply, nearly choking, before turning to Tyler and hastily saying;

"Look, dude, we've been friends for a while now and I've been thinking a lot and I know alpha and beta couples aren't the most highly sought after relationships but-"

"Wait, wha-"

"I really like you and I think you're super hot and cool and I don't know if you'd even consider going out with a beta or if you already have an omega side chick or, fuck, if you'd even date a dude-"

"Craig, what the fuc-"

"But I really like you and I'd like to be your mate!" Craig blurted out, face on fire.

Tyler stared at him confused for ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty, and with each passing moment Craig felt his face get hotter and his confidence drop. He stared at Tyler's hands, too scared to look into his icy blue eyes, waiting for rejection, hoping for the sweet release of death-

"Dude, that's fantastic, but I'm not an alpha."

...

 

"Hu- what? Wait. fucking.. What??" Craig sputtered, caught completely off guard, staring up at the other male in shock. Tyler's lips were pulled into a small smile. "Are you a beta?" Craig asked, his voice high. Tyler outright laughed now.

"No dude! Fuckin' hell man!" Tyler let out another loud laugh, wheezing halfway through. Craig's mind numbed. Holy shit. Holy motherfucking shit.

"Have you seriously never..?" Tyler gestured his neck weakly, his face also growing red. Craig shook his head nervously.

"Was I really being that obvious.. ?"

"The amount of times I've found you about to smell me is astonishing. That's actually why I assumed you knew.." Tyler trailed off, giggling. Craig barely heard the quiet "Oh my god.." that the newly found out omega mumbled.

They sat in silence for a minute. Craig couldn't tear his eyes away from Tyler's neck, the spot where his scent gland was located. Tyler was suddenly very interested in the mattress below them.

 

"Can I..?" Craig asks quietly, hopefully.

Tyler nodded quickly before pulling down his shirt, baring his neck in a wonderfully submissive motion. Craig felt like it was a bit embarrassing how eagerly he brought his face to Tyler's scent gland, but fuck it.

He breathed in deeply, before being overwhelmed by the sweetest omega scent he's ever been blessed to catch a whiff of.

Tyler laughed again, before pushing him off gently. "Don't try to bite me just yet." He joked. Craig stared at him, before quickly glancing around the room, bashful.

"I honestly had no idea.." He coughed awkwardly, feeling his hot face with his hand.

"Eh, I don't really act like a "proper omega", so like, I don't blame you for not knowing." Tyler shrugged, adding emphasis on "proper omega." They sat in silence for a moment or two, before Tyler asked in an embarrassed tone; "Do you still think I'm hot?"

"Yes!" Craig answered without hesitation.

"Do you still want to go out?" Tyler asked, turning to the other man. “I mean, it's totally cool if you aren't into that anymore and you want to find another alpha or something or-” Craig had cut him off by shaking his head furiously.

He blurted out a “I would love to be with you still!”, both of their faces completely red.

 

Craig doesn't remember who initiated the kiss, but he doesn't stop it.

 

After a good five or ten minutes of making out, Craig and Tyler were cuddling on Craig's bed. "I can't believe I have a cute omega boyfriend now." Craig said in disbelief. Tyler punched his shoulder. 

"Don't ever call me cute again, you absolute cunt." He growled. Craig laughed. 

"But you are!" He planted kisses on Tyler's forehead, before pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Evan, letting Tyler fall asleep slowly, resting his head on Craig's chest.

 

The texts from earlier read;

"You have literally nothing to worry about. I would tell you but it's a super secret spoiler only Tyler can tell you."

"But also I can't believe you're that dense man."

 

Craig sent back, "fuck you, its not my fault i never tried to fucking smell tyler"

“also it all went well. very very well. we're going to be missing from school every month for at least one week."

 

It didn't take long for Evan to end the conversation with, "Gross, please don't tell me about you're sex life ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is the sEX


End file.
